Never Say Never
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd goes back into time to his college days to try to save his and Marty's relationship and to stop the chain of events that nearly lead to his and Marty's destruction. Are Todd and Marty doomed to repeat the same mistakes or will something unexpected happen?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the characters of the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Somehow all the pain was gone. The physical pain of my gunshot wound had become nothingness. The blood seeping out of my body had been like tears seeping out of my soul. I knew I was dying. I embraced and accepted it. It was what I had wanted. When death came, my emotional agony would disappear as well. I had done the greatest deed possible. I had saved Marty's son.

Blair and Starr were weeping as they stood over my fallen body. Sam had called an ambulance as he held the phone in his trembling little hand. "Sam, I am right here. I am alright," I said as I placed my hand upon my nephew's slender shoulder.

He couldn't see me or feel my presense as the paramedics arrived and took my body away. I rode with my body in my ambulance, seeing a river of red pouring from my wound. I still thought I heard them crying- Blair, Starr, and precious little Sam, although they were no where in sight. I was loved. Despite all the evil things I had done in my past, someone still loved me.

"It doesn't look good," Dr. Kyle Lewis said after our arrival at the hospital. The medical staff was working on my body, trying to bring life back to it although it was already souless.

*It's a hopeless cause,* I thought to myself. *I gotta say good-bye.*

Blair and Starr were there... holding each other and crying. "Dad did this to save Cole. He stepped in front of that bullet, knowing it was going to pierce his chest. He saved the man I love. Dad can't die," Starr continued to sob.

"Shorty, I'm here," I said as I reached out to touch her hand. But she couldn't feel me... and she could not see me. I realized I must be some sort of freakish ghost. Where should I go? What should I do? I didn't want to go back into the empty shell that was now my body. It was broken and devoid of life. I was ready to accept the fate of death as payment for all my crimes. I had finally made it all up to Marty, hadn't I; for all those awful things I had done? She would finally know now how much I loved her...

Suddenly a bright white light appeared above my hospital bed. It shone so bright it stung at my eyes. "What the hell...?" I heard myself gasp.

Of course no one else in the room could hear me. The doctors and nurses still rushed around in an attempt to breathe life back into the broken body that lay upon the bed as my ex-wife and daughter were grieving. "Todd," I heard a woman's voice call out.

"Who is it? Who's there?" I called out as I saw just a hint of her beautiful face.

"You need to come with me," she said as she reached out to take my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she lead me up a tall staircase which seemed to ascend into the clouds.

"We have a lot to talk about... you and I..."

"Wait a minute. I know who you are..." I said as I stopped in my tracks.

"You're- you're Luna. Marty's friend. You gave me my scar."

"That's right, I did," she said in her velvety voice. "It's okay, Todd."

"No, it's not okay. You hate me," I said as I tried to pull my hand away from hers.

"I've seen into your heart... and I don't hate you. Now come with me."

Hesitantly I followed her up the staircase until we had entered a room surrounded by mirrors. The carpet appeared to be made out of clouds as she lead me over to a mirror that had been framed in gold. "What's this?" I asked as I stared at my reflection.

"Look deeply, Todd. What do you see?"

I stared into the mirror as images started to appear. There was crazy Hannah, holding a gun on Starr and Cole. Starr was frightened and Cole was trying to protect her. Then I saw myself stepping in front of the gun to take the bullet. I had saved Cole. I had saved Marty's son.

The bullet ripped through my chest and I felt the pain again. I felt my heart being wounded upon impact. A tear rolled down my cheek for all I had sacrificed. Despite the pain, I knew it was something I had to do. Cole had his whole life ahead of him. He could be happy with Starr and with Hope, my precious little granddaughter. My life meant nothing next to Cole's. I would do it all over again if given the chance.

"I see myself dying. And I am happy," I told Luna. "I finally did something right. Maybe now, Marty won't hate me."

"Is that why you took the bullet for Marty's son?"

"I did it because I love her. And I love my daughter and Cole needs to live."

"You made a tremendous sacrifice."

"So what? I'm dead now. And everyone's happy. Just let me in to Heaven. I don't want to analyze this anymore."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Luna stated. "I can't let you walk through Heaven's gate."

"Why not? I did a good deed."

"Yes, you did. But we can't forget your past misdeeds."

I let out a heavy sigh as I lightly traced a finger over my scar. "I'm going to hell, right?"

Luna shook her head as she reached out for my hand. "I don't believe you're entirely bad. You did save Marty's son. I saw into your heart, Todd. I know what you keep hidden there."

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"Look into the mirror," she urged me.

I saw images of Marty there. Marty and me. Our brief moments of happiness when we loved each other once upon a time. Once again a tear ran down my face, knowing those moments were forever gone.

"Please don't torture me with that," I said to Luna. "Anything but that."

"You still love her."

"I never stopped," I admitted. "Why do you think I took that bullet for her kid? I did it because I love her.. I hate how I hurt her... and I had to make it up to her somehow."

"You'd rather die before you've gained her forgiveness?"

"I don't deserve her forgiveness. I deserve only death. So now I am dead. Let me pass. Send me to hell or wherever it is I am going... but do not torture me with the past. I know I fucked it all up- don't throw it all back in my face."

"We are here now because you have a choice. You have a choice to redeem yourself because you made many mistakes but you're not entirely bad. You were shot saving Marty's son's life," Luna stated. "What if you could go back to your college days and try to save your relationship with Marty and stop the chain of events that lead to you becoming a raping monster? Would you do it, if you had the chance?"

"I would do it in a heartbeat... but it's just not possible."

"It's possible now. I can make it possible. The question is: Are you ready for it?" she asked.

"I- I don't know. I don't want to hurt her all over again. How can I stop myself... from- from hurting her?"

"If you truly love her, you'll find a way. But you'll also have to save Marty from herself in the process. You know what that means, don't you?"

"I think so," I responded, remembering Marty was wild in those days, always getting drunk and sleeping with numerous men. Would I be able to help her? I had a lot of issues of my own back then. Did I have the power to save the both of us?

"You can do this, Todd. You can save Marty... and in the process, you can save yourself," Luna said as she squeezed my hand.

"Wait!" I cried out. "What if we are doomed to make the same mistakes? I don't want to rape her all over again!"

"Maybe something unexpected will happen. Trust yourself, Todd. Trust and believe," Luna whispered. Then in the space of a heartbeat, all the mirrors and the carpet of clouds had disappeared. I had moved through time and space... and I had returned to my youth...

~*~o~*~

"Is Dad gonna die?" Starr asked Blair as she stood over her father's hospital bed.

Todd had slipped into a coma and the doctors didn't hold much hope for him. "I'm sorry, Starr," Blair said tearfully. "Things don't look so good for your dad."

Cole was there, showing his support for Starr. "I'm sorry, Starr. Your dad got shot because of me."

"It's not your fault, Cole. Crazy Hannah did this. It wasn't you."

"I just can't believe he stepped in front of me, taking the bullet so I could live. Why would he do that? Why would your dad sacrifice his life for mine?"

"He did it because he loves your mother... because Todd would do anything to redeem himself to her," Blair stated. "That's why he took those bullets in Ireland, too. He'd do anything for Marty."

Tears rushed from Blair's eyes, because once again she was reminded of Todd's undying love for the woman he had raped. He may have came back to Llanview and the children and to her, but she didn't have his heart. Marty always did. She turned away, because she didn't want to look at Todd's fallen body. As usual, Marty had taken him from her.

"I'm gonna call my mom," Cole said to Starr. "She deserves to know what happened... and that Todd is on his deathbed."

"No, Cole... please don't call her," Blair pleaded.

"Maybe she can help us bring Dad back," Starr spoke up. "If he loved her once... if he hears her voice, maybe he'll return."

"I- I guess it's worth a shot," Blair finally agreed.

"Anything's worth a shot.. because if Dad doesn't wake up soon, we're gonna lose him," worried Starr.

"We can't lose him. We can't lose Todd," Blair said as she remained right by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the characters of the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

One moment I had been talking to Luna, then without warning, I had been sucked into the past in some sort of time warp. I could hardly believe it myself when I realized I was back in my old dorm at Llanview University, hanging out with the guys on my floor. "It's Fraternity Inititation Week," Zachary Rosen was saying. "And you know what that means..."

"No, what does it mean?" I asked.

"You, me, and Powell have to get Marty's Saybrooke's bra," Zach said with a little smirk.

I shook my head. "No, I can handle this. You guys stay here," I insisted of my so-called friends as I knew that Marty would be at Rodi's that night. I didn't want Zach or Powell anywhere near her. I really did want to handle this all on my own.

"No, Todd. We wanna go, too," Powell protested.

"No," I said in a growl. "You'll only get in the way. I can take care of this..."

"Whatever you say," Zach agreed, but I could tell that he and Powell were jealous. I had to hurry to get to Marty though. I didn't have time for their games.

I hurriedly left the dormitory and headed over to Rodi's. When I got there, the action was already in full-swing. The place smelled like a brewery... and there in the thick of it was Marty, talking to the bartender Suede Pruitt.

"Come on. Gimme another beer," Marty insisted.

"No, Marty. You've had ENOUGH to drink. No more beer for you. Now let Jason give you a ride home. You need to sleep it off."

"God! You suck!" Marty said as she jumped off her barstool and nearly collided with me. I had been standing right behind her, listening to conversation. I had been hoping for the opportunity to talk to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Marty demanded of me.

"My name's Todd Manning," I stated. "I was wondering... could you and I go somewhere and talk?"

"Why would I want to talk to you? I don't even know you," Marty grumbled.

"Come on, Marty. I just wanna talk to you," I implored as I lightly lay my hand upon her arm.

She shook it away angrily. "Don't touch me!" she cried out. "Just get your hands off of me!"

Jason Webb walked up and demanded, "What's going on here?" He looked at me with an expression of disgust.

"Hey, I only wanted to dance," I remarked defensively.

Jason looked at Marty for confirmation. "Alright, I'll dance with you," Marty agreed as she no doubt wanted to get back at Ponytail for backing up Suede about her consumption of alcohol.

We ended up on the dance floor, and Marty was in my arms, snuggled up against my chest. For a moment, I did nothing more than hold her, cherishing every sweet second of having the woman I loved in my embrace. Then a sudden thought came to me. I pulled back a fraction and stared into those gorgeous, bright blue eyes. "If you agree to leave with me, I'll buy you all the alcohol you could ever want," I lied in an attempt to lure her away.

She stared back at me and didn't even blink. *Please say yes,* I was thinking.

~*~o~*~

Cole and Starr stood beside Todd's hospital bed. It was heartbreaking for Starr to see her father so pale and helpless. "Starr, I contacted my mom," Cole stated as he wrapped his arm around the woman he loved.

"When will she be here?" Blair asked. She had remained in the chair next to Todd's bed. She hadn't left his side since he'd been shot. She was afraid if she stepped out, he might die... and she didn't like the thought of Todd dying all alone.

"She said she'll be here as soon as possible," answered Cole.

"Your mom better hurry," Blair spoke. "Because Todd is dying."

"She'd want to be here to say good bye," Cole said solemnly.

"Dad can't die," Starr said tearfully.

"I'm sorry, honey," Blair said to her daughter. "All we can do is pray. Pray for a miracle."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the characters of the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

I had taken Marty back to my dorm room. Fortunately, my roommate was no where in sight. "Where's the booze?" Marty asked as she sat down on my bed.

"What would you like?" I questioned.

"Beer, Vodka... I'll take anything."

"Look, Marty. I didn't invite you back here to drink..."

"You didn't? Well, what do you want then? Sex?" she demanded.

"No... uhhhh... I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked. "You said you were gonna get me some alcohol. You lied."

"Yeah, I know. And I am sorry about that. I just thought if we had some time alone together, we could talk."

"Talk about what? You don't even know me. You want sex, don't you?" Marty spoke with rising anger. "All guys want sex. I should know. They get me drunk, then they wanna have sex."

"What if I said... I don't just want to have sex? What if I said... I'd like to date you?"

Marty laughed at me. "Date me? Marty the Party Girl? Don't think I don't know what they call me behind my back!"

"I don't care what they call you," I replied. "I still want to go out with you. Whattya say?"

Marty stared at me in disbelief. Apparantly no guy had ever just asked her out before and wanted to get to know her; they had all wanted one thing which was sex. Marty was known to be the queen of one-night-stands. But truly she had longed for something more- that one thing she wanted most of all, to love and be loved.

Staring into my eyes, Marty agreed to go out on a date with me. "Okay, we'll go out tomorrow night. I'll take you home now," I responded with a smile.

~*~o~*~

Marty Saybrooke had arrived at Llanview Hospital wearing a disguise. She had heard that Todd had been shot saving Cole's life. When she inquired about his condition, she learned that Todd was in a coma, and he was not expected to live.

"Mom, you made it," Cole said as he hugged her in the hallway outside Todd's room.

"How do you like my disguise?" she asked him.

"The black wig is definitely you," Cole teased.

Starr came forward and also gave Marty a hug. "I'm glad you are here," she said.

"How's your dad?" Marty asked.

"He's still hanging on," Starr said sadly. "But the doctors say- they say they don't expect him to ... recover."

"I'm so sorry, Starr. You've always meant the world to him," Marty said gently. "And I know he would wake up right now, if he could..."

"He saved my life, Mom," Cole told his mother.

"I know. I need to see him. Please take me to his room," Marty requested. If Todd was taking his last breaths, Marty wanted to make her peace with him. He couldn't go until she made it clear that she had forgiven him.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Chapter Four~*~**

_"Todd, please wake up," Marty pleaded as she sat at his bedside._

"Wake up. Starr needs you. Your kids need you," Marty implored.

She placed her hand over Todd's. She gave his smooth skin a soft caress. Suddenly he twitched.

"Todd?!" she called out hopefully.

~*~o~*~

I had taken Marty back to her mansion. "Please stay with me tonight," she begged as she gazed at me with those pleading blue eyes of hers. I was tempted. So, so tempted.

"Please. I want you to make love to me," she spoke as she tugged on my hand and tried to lead me upstairs.

I remembered that bedroom... and I remembered making love to her there. Ohhh how I wanted to again. But I wanted to do everything right this time around. I didn't want to lose her and mess everything up for us. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let history repeat itself.

"No, Marty, I can't," I said to her in an aching voice.

Damn! I wanted so much to hold her in my arms... and to make sweet love to her. If only I could!

"Come on, babe. I'll tuck you into bed," I urged as I lead her upstairs in her drunken state. She was a little wobbly, because she had consumed way too much alcohol.

"You're no fun!" she said in a whiny voice as I tucked her in and tenderly covered her with a blanket.

I stayed near her as she nodded off to sleep from the effects of the alcohol. Very softly, I brushed my lips across her cheek.

"Sleep well, Marty," I whispered.

As I got up to leave, I noticed her bra hanging on the coat rack. As an after thought, I grabbed it. I pressed the fabric against my cheek, inhaling Marty's sweet scent.

~*~o~*~

The following night Marty and I went to the Palace Hotel Restaurant for our first date. "I'll have a margarita," Marty said to the waiter.

"No, she'll just have an ice water with lemon," I interjected.

Marty glared at me as the waiter walked away. "Who do you think you are... telling that waiter what I'll have to drink?" she demanded.

"Listen, you don't really need booze to have a good time."

"But I wanna have fun!" Marty protested.

"You can have fun without being plastered," I insisted.

"How?" Marty asked in disbelief.

"Let me show you," I said as I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. Our gazes caught and held and after a few moments, Marty visibly began to calm.

"This is the strangest date I have ever had," she commented. "I don't know if I like it."

"Trust me. You'll like it," I told her with a little grin.

"Ohhh does that mean we going to have sex later?"

"Is sex all you ever think about?" I asked her teasingly.

"Well, you do think I am attractive, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Trust me, I think you're incredibly hot."

"Then why don't you...?"

I raised her hand to my lips and gently kissed her fingertips. "Let's just enjoy our meal... then we can go for a drive in my car," I suggested.

The waiter brought us a delicious, romantic meal. The food was exquistite, but I could tell that the urge to drink had become very strong. Marty seemed to be craving booze. I tried to keep her mind on other things as we talked about our college education and our goals in life. After dinner, I once again suggested we go for a drive.

"I don't know, Todd. Maybe you should take me to Rodi's," she said reluctantly.

I knew she wanted to go to Rodi's so she could get drunk. I wanted to show her that she could have a great time without being plastered. "I want to spend some time with you, Marty," I said as I paid the check.

I took her hand and we left the restaurant together. For the next couple of hours, we rode around in my car. To keep her mind off drinking, I talked about my childhood, the loss of my mother, and my cruel, angry father. "He sounds a lot like my Aunt Kiki," Marty stated. "My parents died when I was seven... and I've been stuck with her ever since. She's made my life a living hell."

I looked at her sympathetically, because I knew how it felt to grow up in a house where the only role model was a poor excuse for a human being. "I'm sorry, Marty. I know you must miss your parents very much," I stated.

"I do. And I bet you miss your mother, too."

I nodded. "She was very good to me."

In that moment, we bonded. When the date ended, I didn't want to let her go. I stood at her door, wanting to hold her in my arms. I realized that she hadn't even mentioned booze or sex for the past couple of hours.

"I gotta go now, Marty," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

I turned to walk away, but she grabbed onto my jacket.

"Will you stay?" she asked. "I want you to make love to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

"I don't make love on the first date," I stated as I gently kissed her. "But you're very special to me ... and I would like to see you again."

"Not that special," Marty said under her breath as she pulled away from me. "You won't even fuck me." She gave me an angry glare as she turned to rush up the staircase.

I stopped her as I caught her in my arms. "Marty, I care about you ... and I want everything to be perfect when we..."

"Fuck?" she finished for me.

"Make love," I replied.

"I've never 'made love' before. It's always been fucking," she told me defensively as she tried to twist out of my embrace.

"It will be different with me," I stated as I gazed into her eyes.

I kissed her again as the passion flamed between us. I then let her go and turned to leave. It took every ounce of my willpower not to go back and carry her upstairs to bed.

~*~o~*~

The next day during classes, all I could think about was Marty. Zach and Powell were wondering why I was suddenly avoiding them. I ignored their questions as I daydreamed about seeing Marty again.

That evening, I discovered Marty at Rodi's, already plastered. She was so drunk, she could barely stand as I approached her. "Marty, what have you done to yourself?" I questioned.

"Hello, Toddy," she said as she was giggling. She reached for me, grazing my cock with her small hand as she attempted to fondle me.

"God, Marty, you're trashed," I said with disgust.

"I just had a few," she said defensively.

"You've had way too much. Don't you even care what it's doing to your health?"

"What do you care?" she yelled. "You've been listening too much to Jason and Suede. I don't need a babysitter... I need a lover, so what's it gonna be, Todd, huh?"

"Are you going to police my alcohol consumption... or you going to take me home and MAKE LOVE to me?" she taunted.

"I'm taking you home alright," I said as I practically carried her out of Rodi's and placed her in my car.

"You're going to destroy yourself, Marty," I said as I climbed into the car. "And I won't just sit here and watch you do it. I love you... far too much."

"You love me?" she asked in surprise as she looked into my _eyes._

_~*~o~*~_

_"Todd, can you hear me?" Marty asked._

_"Open your eyes," she called out to him urgently._

_She waited for some sign of life, but there was none. There was no movement from Todd- not even_ a _twitch._

_Suddenly his heart monitors began beeping persistently. "Ohhh my God!" Marty cried out. "We need_ a _doctor in here now!"_

_Being_ a _physician herself, she did everything she could to save him. Soon_ a _team of medical staff had rushed in, and they had to_ u_s_e _the electrical paddles to jump start Todd's heart._

_"Ohhh dear God!" Marty gasped with tears running down her face. There was so much she needed to say to him, but she didn't even know if he would survive._

_"Please don't die on me, Todd... please..." Marty cried out._


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Chapter Six~*~**

_After a frightening scare, the doctors were able to get Todd's heart beating again. Feeling traumatized, Marty remained by his side, even after the hospital staff had all walked away. As she looked down at his face, tears blinded her vision. "There's something I have to tell you, Todd..." she spoke quietly._

"I love you. I've ALWAYS loved you. And I forgive you for the past. Please wake up and talk to me. I need you to listen to me. Todd, PLEASE wake up," Marty begged.

~*~o~*~

"With all my heart and soul," I answered.

Staring back at me, huge tears filled her eyes. "N- no one's ever said those words to me before; not since my parents... and they died when I was so young," she said sadly.

With tears streaming from her eyes, she wrapped her arms around me, enfolding me into a hug. "I can't believe you love me... and you don't just want sex..."

"Believe it, Marty. I am taking you home... and I am putting you into bed. If you want a relationship with me - a REAL relationship - you'll have to stop drinking."

I took her home and tucked her in. As I kissed her good night, she tugged on my hand. "Don't leave," she begged me. "Stay and hold me."

Her words reminded me too much of the night I had left her after we had made love, and I couldn't leave. I had to stay and take that pain away from her eyes. I climbed into bed beside her and held her all night long, cuddling her in my embrace.

Much later, when morning light flooded her bedroom, Marty had a hangover. "How do you feel?" I asked with concern.

"Like hell..." she responded. "Did I dream it last night... or did you say you love me?"

"It wasn't a dream. I do love you," I answered. "I want you to be my girl."

"I'll be yours forever," she whispered as she lay her head down on my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

_Blair walked into Todd's hospital room and stood at Marty's side. "It's no use, Marty. He's lost to us. Maybe we should let them pull the plug," Blair said sadly._

Marty shook her head. "No, I am not giving up on him. He wouldn't give up on me... and besides I saw his hand twitch. I am staying right here until his eyes open. Todd is waking up."

"He still loves you, you know," Blair stated. "He took that bullet for Cole, so he could prove his love for you."

"I know," Marty said as she hung her head. She didn't want Blair to see her tears.

~*~o~*~

Marty was lying in my arms. Holding her against my chest, I was the happiest man in the world. When she stirred in my embrace, I gave it to her straight. "I want a relationship with you, Marty. But I have to get you help to stay off the booze. Are you willing to do your share?"

"You mean like counseling and rehab?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean. The alcohol is destroying your life... and your health. I want to help you. I'll be there with you every step of the way. Whattya say?"

"I don't know if I can do it, Todd. I like drinking too much. It helps me forget that my parents are never coming home... it helps me forget that my aunt's a hateful bitch... it helps me forget all the bad things."

"But it's going to destroy the good things. You wanna be a doctor someday and save lives. You can't be a capable doctor if you're always drunk. And you wanna have kids someday, don't you? How can you be a good mom if you're constantly passed out? That wouldn't be fair to a kid," I told her gently.

"I do want a baby... someday," Marty answered.

"Alright, so let me help you. I won't leave you, Marty. We'll go through this together."

"Okay, Todd. I trust you..." she said. I was in complete awe as Marty placed her faith in me.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Chapter Eight~*~ **

Marty and I had been dating for two months and our relationship was going well. We hadn't been able to make love, because Marty had been working on alcohol detox. She had been doing so well, but the temptation to drink continued to be strong. She got out of treatment and invited me over to her house to celebrate Valentine's day.

I arrived carrying a bouquet of roses. I had just barely stepped in the foyer when she lay the roses aside and began kissing me. "I have missed you so much. Make love to me, Todd," she urged me.

I couldn't wait another moment. I lifted her in my arms and carried her up the staircase. I carried her into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," I said as I began removing my clothes.

"You look pretty damn hot yourself," she said as she tugged me down on the bed with her.

Our lips collided as she began helping me remove my boxers. I groaned into the kiss as her hand wrapped around my cock. "So strong and hard," she said as she stroked my throbbing flesh.

"Ohhh God, baby," I moaned as her mouth went down on me.

I nearly lost my mind as she began to pleasure me with her lips and tongue. She sucked on my cock as I caressed her hair. I practically had to pull her off of me as I feared I might cum.

"Stop, baby. I need to be inside you," I uttered breathlessly.

"I need you, Todd," she said as she removed her clothes and revealed her beautiful body to me.

"I want to kiss you everywhere," I replied as I began kissing her neck.

I spread my kisses over her luscious flesh, kissing each of her breasts and leaving a tender trail down to her stomach. I opened her legs and kissed her warm, wet folds. I parted them with my fingers and flicked her hard, little clit. "You taste so good," I said as I dipped my tongue into her pink slit.

"Enough, Todd," she insisted as she tugged on my hair. "Fuck me please. I need you."

"I will MAKE LOVE to you," I said as I emphasized the words. I kissed my way back up her lovely body until I reached her lips. I gave her a kiss that spoke of all the love and passion I had for her.

"I love you, Marty," I said as I sunk deep into her depths.

She responded by wrapping her legs and arms around me as we began the dance of desire. It didn't last long as the room went up in flames. That night, as I lay in her arms, I discovered absolutely everything I had ever desired.

When our lovemaking had ended and we lay breathless in each other's arms, I asked Marty if she had any regrets. "Not a single one," she answered. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Todd Manning."

Tears filled my eyes when I heard her words. MARTY LOVED ME! I had absolutely _everything_ if I had her.

I pulled her into a kiss, ecstatic because it was the first time I had heard her say those words, "I love you." I knew that her declaration had been a very step for her, because everyone else she had ever loved, she had lost, just like me. Now we had each other, and I prayed that our happiness as well as our love would last.

~*~o~*~

_Marty remained by Todd's side as the days went by. Months had passed since he had gone into a coma. Despite the prayers of all who loved him, he still had not awakened. The doctors were losing all hope for him. There hadn't been a sign in many weeks that he might recover._

"Todd, I love you," Marty spoke as she sat in the chair next to his hospital bed.

She started to cry as she took his hand into hers. She gently kissed his fingers, then pressed the warmth of his hand against her tear-wet cheek.

"My tears are for you," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~Chapter Nine~*~**

It was May 9, 1993 and the night of the infamous Spring Fling. I didn't want to attend the party, but Marty had insisted. I eventually agreed, believing we would be safe. I should have known that something major would happen when we walked in the door. I found myself trapped in the memories of the past when we walked into the KAD house and the party was in full swing. "Come on, Todd. We'll have fun tonight," Marty said as she took my hand and lead me into the crowd. I felt uneasy as we were surrounded by a sea of faces.

"I think we should go back to your place," I insisted as I pulled her into my arms.

"Todd, we have been dating five months and I've given up drinking. I want to attend this party... and I want to have fun," she stated. "Besides, something major is going to happen tonight."

"What?" I asked her fearfully.

I had to yell because everyone was having a crazy time. There was so much drinking taking place that I wanted to take Marty as far as possible from the temptation. All I wanted was to protect her and keep her safe.

"I gotta talk to you," Marty coaxed. "It's serious."

"Where can we go?" I asked. There was absolutely no way I was going to hear her over the loud music and laughter of the party.

"Let's go upstairs."

She took my hand and began dragging me away toward the staircase. I followed her reluctantly as she lead me to Kevin Buchanan's room. The moment we entered the room I felt a great sense of unease as images of the rape began to bombard me.

"I can't be here, Marty," I said as I stared at the fish tank. I began to feel as though my breath had been stolen from me.

"Wh- what are we doing here?" I asked her when the flashbacks had ended. I wanted to cling to her. She was my lifeline.

She hesitated a few moments... then she finally blurted it out. "Todd, I- I am having your baby," Marty stated.

~*~o~*~

_Marty stood over Todd's hospital bed as she ran a soft caress through his hair and eased it back from his brow. "Todd, come back to me," she pleaded. "Come back to your kids. They need you."_

"Open your eyes, Todd. Don't give up. All is not lost. You still have Starr and Jack, and Dani... and you have me. Do you hear me, Todd? I have forgiven you!" Marty cried out as she saw Todd's eyelids begin to flutter.

His hand twitched as her heart began to pound. Todd was finally coming back to her!


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~Chapter Ten~*~ **

I stared at Marty in disbelief. Her words echoed in my head. I was unable to process it at first when she made her announcement. "A baby?" I gasped in shock.

"Please don't be angry," she said. "I know it wasn't planned. But I love you... and I know you love me... and this baby will be a second chance for us. We can give this child everything you and I didn't get to have growing up. We can give this child so much love."

"I can't do this, Marty. I can't have a baby with you," I cried out. "I love you... so much. But I gotta go back."

At that point I realized I had kids somewhere else... and they need me. I had to get out of this time warp and return to Starr, Jack, and Dani, but I didn't want to leave Marty behind. I loved her... and leaving her was not an option.

"Don't leave me, Todd," Marty cried out as she clung to me tearfully.

"I'll never leave you," I promised as I held her tight. "I'll always love you."

As raindrops splattered loudly against the window panes, for just a moment, time stood still. I buried my face in Marty's hair as the two of us seemed to be frozen in place for all eternity. Ready or not, I was going back...

I was returning to my rightful place in time.

~*~o~*~

Todd's eyes came open as he focused on Marty's face. He seemed disoriented as he began to adjust to his surroundings. "Marty, is it - is it really you?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, it's me," she said as tears rushed from her eyes. "I thought we had lost you."

"You'll never lose me. We were born under the same star, remember?" he asked in reference to their past.

"Yeah, we were," she said as a smile came to her face. "It's good you've rejoined the living. Your kids have been so worried about you. Thank you for saving my son."

"It's the least I could do... for all the hurt I've caused you."

"You hurt me, but I have forgiven you," she revealed. "I was wondering if we could have a second chance, you and me? I still love you, Todd."

"You love me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've always loved you...' Marty stated.

"What about the past?"

"The past is over and gone... and all we have is the future. I want to spend it with you... if you'll have me... if you still want me."

"Marty Saybrooke, will you be my girl?" Todd asked with a half-smirk.

Marty suddenly laughed. "I think that can be arranged," she replied.

THE END


End file.
